


Snakes and Mice

by Tiger_Eye7429



Series: Self Indulgent Pjo/Sanders Sides fic [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, At least Im trying to be funny, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Humor, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kid Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Eye7429/pseuds/Tiger_Eye7429
Summary: Getting to Camp Half-Blood would be easier if Virgil had access to or even knew how to read a map.Getting to somewhere safe would be easier if Janus or Remus knew where to go.There's an obvious option here.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Self Indulgent Pjo/Sanders Sides fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166612
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Snakes and Mice

Virgil was fighting again. He always was, now that the monsters were getting more… hostile. More hostile than they had been a few months ago, at least. He hoped Remy and Emile made it to camp alright.

The three snake leg ladies surrounded him, and he knew he could take on one of them, maybe, but not three at once. He couldn't even run _away!_

This was it, wasn’t it? He was the one breaking the promise to Emile. He closed his eyes, even as the tears slipped out. This was it. He was-

“Hey assholes!” A kid screamed, suddenly bashing one of the drachnae’s heads in with a spiked metal ball on a stick, “Go pick on someone your own size!”

The dracaenae were stunned, and although Virgil was too, he used it to his advantage, throwing a needle into the closest dracaenae to him, right through the head, making it evaporate into a shower of gold. 

He turned to the last one to see a kid about as old as Remy or Emile shove a spear through its chest before the thing turned into a little rod in his hand, which he pocketed. As he spoke, 

“Hey kid, you alright?”

It sounded familiar. Now that Virgil thought back, those were the words that Remy spoke to him, all those months ago. 

This time, though, Virgil could give an answer. 

“Um- yeah?”

“I’m Janus, and this is Remus,” He nodded towards the kid who was currently tossing a metal ball that grew spikes in the air before turning Smith again as he caught it. Demigod weapons. “What’s your name?”

“Virgil,”

Virgil nodded, picking up the needle that he’d thrown in order to do something. Remus was the one to break the silence, 

“We’re heading to a safe-place! Where’re you going?”

“Huh?”

Janus nodded, “We’re trying to find a safe place to stay. Somewhere where there aren’t any… monsters… your eyeshadow has run,"

Virgil nearly squeaked as he hurriedly covered up his extra eyes to rub off the makeup only for the stuff to get into them. He cursed (in greek because Remy only taught him like three swears in English and that wasn't half as many as Mom used around him). 

_" μὰ τὸν- Αχθος αρούρης-"_ he hissed, rubbing his eyes, blinking without realizing what he was doing until the sharp intake of breath beside him. He froze. "Um- uh- I… _please don't hurt me! I don't wanttohurtor-oranythingand it's not like I_ can _‘causeofthatand-stuff-and I-"_

"You have extra eyes?! That's so cool!" Remus crowed, "How do you have extra eyes?! Can I get extra eyes??"

Virgil blinked. With all of his said eyes. Janus chucked, placatingly holding up a hand, "We aren't going to try and hurt you,"

Virgil didn't let his guard down- he wasn't that stupid, but he did manage to calm down a little.

"You said you're heading to a safe place?" Virgil mumbled, "Is it... Camp Half-Blood?"

Remus tilted his head, "What's a Half Blood?"

Virgil shrugged, "I dunno. It's just the name of the camp I guess. It's where I'm going- my friends said they'd meet me there,"

"I've… Heard of Camp Half-Blood…" Janus admitted, "The Dryads ask if that's where we're coming from or going to. However, they never actually say where it is, unfortunately. They aren't good with addresses,"

"3.14 Farm Road, Long Island, New York," Virgil recited, "I- that's, uh, address but… I don't know where- I don't know how to get there,"

"New York?" Janus asked, "That's… far,"

Remus shrugged, "We'll make it. Is it a safe place?"

"Uh, that's what I heard," 

"Great! Let's go! You're coming with us, right?

“Wh-what?”

“You’ve gotta come! You’re going to the same place! So we gotta go together!” 

“I- I don’t know...”

“Actually, I would like to propose a deal,” Janus actually cut in, starting to take something out of his bag. “I sincerely doubt you’re an incredible map reader,” 

“Uh, how..?”

Janus just smirked, “Contrary to popular belief, seven year olds aren’t the best navigators. Anyway, you _could_ travel with us until I teach you how to read the map,”

Virgil weighed the pros and cons. They weren’t trying to kill him because of the eyes, right now, hell Remus actively liked them. 

That’s never happened before. Mom hadn’t even liked his extra eyes. Not even _he_ liked his extra eyes. 

But Remus Did. It was surprising how much that counted for. He didn’t know these people. He didn't know if he could trust them. 

_(He didn’t know if he could trust Remy and Emile either. He still went with them)._

Janus reached out a hand, with that sly little grin still on his face like the dramatic little _Kunops_ he seemed to be, and Virgil, who was also a dramatic little Kunops, shook it. 

“I can- stick ‘round. For now,”

“Of course,” Janus said, as if he didn’t believe any of the grammatically incorrect or mispronounced words coming out of Virgil’s mouth, “Just for now,”

Remus cheered, and Virgil was being tackled in a hug and covered in something unfortunately sticky that he… didn’t quite want to know before Remus pulled back too soon, like he’d clearly wanted to hug Virgil but forced himself away, still smiling. 

He’d like these people. And this time, Virgil would leave on _his_ terms. They’d stick together. 

Just for now. 

“So...” Remus said, “Those words you said that I could somehow understand, they were curses, yeah?”

“...yes?”

“Got anymore?”

Yeah, he’d be sticking around a while.

**Author's Note:**

> The thing Virgil says in ancient greek is first, "To the-" in reference to the curse 'To Zeus!' or 'To Athena!' and he cut himself off because he honestly doesn't know what'll happen if he curses in a god's name and doesn't really want to curse in Arachne's.  
> and then the next thing he says "Burden to the world," which is like an ancient Greek curse.


End file.
